Tetarti
:"Nature mandates that mankind will eventually succumb to poison. However, humans created their own poison, called medicine. It's delusion to believe you can toxify nature to avoid your fate." -Adam :"No...it's delusional to dismiss peoples' deaths as 'fate.'" -Derek Stiles :"Your poison isn't natural OR medicinal; it's madness!" -Naomi Kimishima Tetarti is the fourth strain of GUILT encountered in Under the Knife and Second Opinion. Greg Kasal is the first known host of Mature Tetarti. Upon learning that it is not treatable, Derek and Angie set out to find the antigens required to fully treat mature Tetarti. While immature Tetarti attacks alone, mature Tetarti comes in trios, initially appearing as types V, P, and H, colored purple, green, and yellow, respectively. Types of Tetarti 'Immature Tetarti' Immature Tetarti must be incapacitated with a special serum. After it's injected, it will dive into the organ. Use the ultrasound to find it, then cut it with the scalpel to bring it to the surface to repeat the serum injections until it's defeated. Grab it with the forceps and place it on the tray, then cut down the middle and drain the fluid from the Immature Tetarti. 'Pre-Tetarti' Mature Tetarti will have formed 3 poison-filled diverticulum that will swell in size until they are either injected with the corresponding color antigen and excised or reach full size, whereupon the diverticula will release a cloud of toxic gas and deal a large amount of damage to the patient. After all three abscesses are removed, the three Mature Tetarti will emerge. 'Mature Tetarti' Mature Tetarti require a decent memory, good vision, and a steady hand. At the beginning of an operation, as the Mature Tetarti are emerging, they will show their colors for a moment, memorize them and inject the matching color antigen into each Mature Tetarti carefully, but quickly. After the first is injected, a hidden timer will start. If the other two are not incapacitated quickly enough, all three will submerge into the organ and reemerge free of the antigen's effects. 'Mutated A Tetarti' In Second Opinion, starting from 6-3, Mutated A Tetarti randomly appear without showing its color, while moving and releasing toxic mist at a much faster rate than usual. They also will not dive into the organ or stop releasing toxic gas until all 3 are injected. Injected Mutated A Tetarti will also continue to move in order to confuse the player further - and the effects of the antigen can wear off if the player is too slow in injecting them all. 'Mutated B Tetarti' In Under the Knife 2, Mutated B Tetarti will appear in 3-5 colors (green, yellow, purple, blue and black), but, only three colors will emerge at a time. 'Aletheia Tetarti' Aletheia Tetarti come in green, yellow and purple. It can be difficult to see the color. If you take too long or inject the medication into the wrong Aletheia Tetarti, they will move around Aletheia and form diverticula. Operations ''Under the Knife'' ''Second Opinion'' ''Under the Knife 2'' Stats and Attacks Tips *Estimate just how much serum needs to be injected into Tetarti to damage it in order to save time while attacking Tetarti. It usually ranges about 1/3 to 1/4 of a syringe. **This knowledge is particularly vital in Under the Knife 2's X-2, where the Tetarti only emerge for a short period of time before diving into the organ. *Don't attack Tetarti when they get too close to each other. You will be likely to hit two Tetarti at the same time with one antigen, causing diverticula. This only applies for Under the Knife ''- Tetarti turn away when they bump into another Tetarti in ''Second Opinion and Under the Knife 2. *A difficulty faced while attacking Tetarti, particularly in Second Opinion, is that it is easy to miss with the injection if Tetarti suddenly turns. For best effect, aim at Tetarti's head, preferably while it is not near the edge of the organ or any other Tetarti. *You can pause the game during the time Aletheia Tetarti are showing their colors. They will then move to the next position counterclockwise. Use this information to figure out which Aletheia Tetarti needs which serum. Trivia *Japanese versions of Trauma Center have confused Tetarti with Triti, resulting in these two GUILT having the other's name in that version. *It is difficult to determine the colour of the diverticula in Under the Knife without letting them grow first. Later games allow the colors to be clearly seen. *If you look closely, Tetarti looks like the Caduceus symbol. *Tetarti is based off Liver flukes, a species of flatworm that feed off of the blood and bile of a wide variety of mammals. The symptoms of Tetarti and a Liver Fluke infestation are very similar: fatigue, weight loss, jaundice, abdominal pain, and a backed-up liver. Similar to Tetarti which can cause diverticula every 15-30 seconds, Chinese liver flukes lay eggs in the liver every 1-30 seconds. Its cousin, the blood fluke, is much more deadly and also infects the bladder, spleen, and major blood vessels. Category:GUILT Category:Trauma Center: Second Opinion Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2